Consejos de papá Isshin
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Capítulos llenos de humor sobre la disparatada forma de pensar de Isshin... que cambiará la vida a Ichigo y a Rukia. rewiews!


**Sacando (de no se donde) mi sentido del humor algo irónico y a la vez inocente **_(?)_**,**** les traeré una parodia de Bleach, IchixRuki…. Obviamente**

**Así que disfruten… puede pasar muuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a hacer algo así… **

**Kissu ga! **

**Mata Ne**

**Rukia-Kat-Sama-Bonnie89**

**(****And… Me)**

**CONSEJOS DE PAPÁ ISSHIN**

**Prefacio…**

VERANO.

Calor…

Fastidio

No hay radio

Ni televisión

Ni siquiera un desgraciado aire acondicionado

La luz se cortó como la leche agria y pasada de fecha

_**(Lo que quiere decir la autora, es que estaban más desesperados y desahuciados que Yamamoto-taichou en plena guerra con los Arrancars)**_

Los Hollows parecen estar como el mundo después de caída de la bolsa de Wall Street, porque pueden que estén de huelga y por eso, ni asoman las narices _**(si es que las tienen) **_por el mundo humano.

Ni siquiera el alma apetitosa de Ichigo les atrae.

Los Vizards están en su mundo personal, cada uno con sus aficiones… Pues no TAN aptas para todo público.

Orihime estaba en su casa, abanicándose, mientras Toushiro sacaba la basura tal como la pelinaranja lo había ordenado

Ishida solo miraba el cielo, rogando que lloviera de una vez por todas… por cierto, estaba en su casa

Tatsuki estaba tomando una cerveza, luego de haber corrido toda Karakura. Esta si que está loca

Renji estaba con Ururu y Jinta, haciendo de niñero

Chad… Chad es siempre el mismo. Si hiciera 50º, estaría sin decir su estado de ánimo

Karin y Yuzu estaban en casa, mirándose la cara, para ver si encontraban algo que realmente les hiciera parecidas, porque de gemelas, no tenían nada.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban uno en cada costado de la parcela de piso frío-ya tibio-, sin mirarse, porque otra vez se habían peleado

Y…

Tousen, Urahara y Yoruichi estaban en las Bahamas, con unas lindas chicas floreadas y coquetas, disfrutando de un daiquiri y alguna que otra botellita de sake que habían llevado de contrabando. Yoruichi jugaba alegremente con el mar, mientras era inspeccionada por el bañero que estaba de turno, sin cumplir la orden de rescatar a la pobre alma que pudiera ahogarse. Ahora era éste el que se casi se liquidaba, ya que _**sin querer**_, el mar se llevó la parte de arriba de la mini-bikini que la morena tenía puesto… dejándola casi como Kami la trajo al mundo… En la misma situación moribunda, estaban varios.

Inclusive Urahara, cuya sonrisa de pervertido se acentuaba cada vez más, mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de un rojo, pero no tenía NADA que ver con el pudor. Se levantó y sonriendo como antes he dicho, pronunció una sola palabra

- Yoruichi-san

_**(Mejor dicho, creo que eran dos)**_

--

Volviendo a la casa de nuestros queridos y tan_** respetados**_ Rukia e Ichigo; los dos no estaban en situación tan favorable

-Si al menos funcionara el ventilador

-No hay luz, idiota

-¿A quién le dices idiota, enana?

-A ti…

-¡¿Quién te da permiso?!

-¡Tu!

-Serás…

…

-Creo que tenemos la misma nariz

-No, creo que la tuya está más perfecta

-Pero Karin-chan, tenemos el mismo formato de ceja

-¿No crees que papá haya tenido relaciones extra-matrimoniales y por casualidad nacimos el mismo día, a la misma hora, y por eso nos dicen que somos hermanas gemelas? –Karin tenía los ojos brillantes, por la emoción

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD AFTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! –

_**(NOTA: no había cucaracha, ni grillo, ni rata alguna sobre su teclado, para que apretara tantas veces las telas. Sino que ese es el saludo de Isshin K. XD)**_

-Ya, viejo, deja de romper los cojones, que tenemos sueño, calor…

-¿Y a cambio tenemos que soportarte?

-Pues si

-Cabeza de zanahoria

-Bien que te gustaría una

Silencio

Justamente, todos se habían callado

Karin dejó de mirar a su hermana y explicarle en que consistían las relaciones extra-matrimoniales

Yuzu solo pudo tragar dificultosamente

Y la shinigami… pues… se podría decir que estaba muda y boquiabierta.

La cara de Rukia se tornó primero al rosado bebé. Más luego, al rosado chillón. Finalmente se volvió tan roja como el escudo de Griffyndor.

-¿Q…q….q…..QUE MIERDA QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? ¡CONTESTA YA, ICHIGO KUROSAKI! –gritó Rukia ahora, tan ruborizada que hasta Ichigo cayó en cuenta de la barbaridad _**(?)**_ que había dicho.

-Etto… yo… No… ¡¡PERDÓN!!

-¿Quién quiere helado? –preguntó Isshin, desde la cocina.

A veces, sus comentarios estúpidos ayudaban a alivianar el ambiente cargado

Miraron hacia donde salía la voz, para que los ojos les brillaran de emoción _**(y sí, con tanto calor ¿Quién no querría un pedazo de helado?)**_

Isshin Kurosaki entró al comedor, para dejar un pote para cada uno de sus hijos

-¡¡¡MASAKIIII NUESTRO HIJO HA DESVIRGADO A LA POBRE _**(?)**_ RUKIA-CHAN!!! –Gritó de pronto, llorándole al póster_**. (Ahora Masaki tenía una playera y una gorra de verano. Al parecer la tenía bien escondida para que nadie la ojeara. Se veía muy bien así)**_

Si creían que se le había pasado de largo esa guarangada que Ichigo le había dicho a Rukia, estaban MUY equivocados.

-¡¡¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR POR AHÍ, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!!

-¡Cállate que es peor si le dices que no, idiota?

-¿A quién le llamas idiota?

-Será al vecino del frente –dijo con ironía y utilizando esa voz que tanto le exasperaba.

-¿Quieren mis consejos para que su convivencia sea más amistosa?

Rukia e Ichigo miraron a Isshin. De pronto, el padre de Ichigo había cambiado su semblante de idiota retardado mental, para ser el de alguien serio y amable. Sonrió a sus "hijos" antes de comenzar a dar sermones…

Después de todos, los años no vienen solos.

E Isshin tenía MUCHÍSIMOS

**Consejos de papá Isshin (Preface…)**

**Finished!**

**Konnichiwa :3, tanto tiempo no? :p.**

**La verdad es que este es un intento para tratar de hacerles reír. Es mi primera **_(para todo hay una primera vez, querida-sonrisa pervertida….-)_** comedia, así que pueden llegar a dejarme rewiew, dándome algún que otro consejo o dándome tortazos, con gusto los leeré.**

**Nota: las acotaciones no son mías. En realidad es mi novio que no sé cómo pero averiguó la contraseña de mi fic e hizo esto. Lo voy a matar, así que mientras trato de despellejarlo, ustedes déjenme rewiew, si no les es mucha molestia**

**Kissu ga! Ja-ne!**

**Rukia-Kat-sama-Bonnie89**


End file.
